Are you done with that  part 2
by GT Spuddie
Summary: Because you asked for it...the sequel!


Because you asked for it….the sequel! (This is what happens when you review!)

Disclaimer: Still do not own Sky High, Harry Potter, or virtually anything else, but my cat Anya has agreed to give me official permission to write as GT Spuddie! I just have to sacrifice some of my dinner each night and pretty much all of my dignity. A fair trade, I thought.

Are You Done With That – Part 2 

"Hi, welcome to the Paper Lantern. Can I take …oh crap, it's you."

"Aww, thanks for that fabulous welcome! I missed you Warren, did you miss me too?!?"

"Oh, of course. Who wouldn't miss their officially sanctioned MSAA stalker? Hi Kaelynn."

"You know, the sarcasm was positively dripping off that statement. And it is MSAA(I). They get very touchy about their letters."

"Nice to know. What are you doing here."

"Eating prawn crackers, numbnuts."

"Funny. No, I meant in Maxville. Aren't you supposed to be in England bugging some guy with a weird name?"

"Weird name? Look who's talking."

"Hey! You know you have gotten a lot more nasty since we talked last."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. It's just that I had such high hopes for Draco!"

"What happened?"

"First of all, sit down. I am getting a crick in my neck. You are too tall!"

"OK, I'm sitting. Now start talking."

"Well, it started out OK. He was a fugitive on the run from both the law and the Side of Good. He had strong magic and he was raised with money, power and a psychotically evil father. You would think that he was the ultimate Brooding Bad Boy with a Strong Possibility of Turning Evil. It was almost genetically programmed into him. We could have ruled the Universe together! There was just one problem."

"What was that?"

"He was a complete and utter wimp! He was too afraid to even fight! He spent all of his time hiding behind two mountain-sized lumps of flesh that he called Crabbe and Goyle, but probably would have answered to Fred and Ginger if you fed them daily!"

"Really?"

"Yes! And when I complained to the MSAA(I)-ID…"

"Wait, ID?"

"International Division."

"Right. Carry on."

"Well, when I complained to them, they had the nerve to tell me that 'Things work differently over there and I should be grateful to be assigned to such a shining example of Future Evilness!' Please! Will Stronghold could be more evil than Draco, even if he was wearing a pink bathroom and fluffy bunny slippers!"

"Thank you for that interesting visual image."

"You're welcome. Anyway, I dumped his ass as soon as I possibly could and came back to Maxville to figure out what to do."

"What are your options?"

"I'm thinking about re-training and learning another specialty. The Brooding Bad Boys now just don't seem to have the same dedication that they had in our parents' day. I am yet to meet a decent Brooding Bad Boy that stays bad! No offence meant."

"None taken."

"Actually, you are the ultimate case in this argument! You had all the requirements! Parental conflict! Dark and Broody appearance! Temperament Driven Powers! Heck, you even had an Arch-Nemesis set up and ready for you! And what happens? You start out well with the glaring, destruction of property and general mayhem, and then you end up best friends with your nemesis, saving the school and In Love!! What's next, hugging puppies and singing endless chorus's of 'It's a Small World After All!'?!?"

"Are you finished?"

"Yep. Just needed to vent."

"Good, 'cause it looked like that bulgy little vein in your forehead was about to pop. I was having flashbacks to Medulla in Mad Science."

"Thank you for that compliment. I am sure that it will rank up there in the Top 20 compliments of all time. Really."

"Now who's being sarcastic!"

"Anyway, how is life? Now that I'm not stalking you, I'm kinda out of the loop. Are you out Saving the Huddled Masses yet, or are you still going through the Teenage Angst stage of life? And how is Jenny? I haven't heard anything from any of my MSAA(I) Sisters since I went to England. Are you guys still together?"

"Jenny and I broke up."

"Oh, that's too bad. Too many differences?"

"Yeah. That, and the fact that she was cheating on me with some kid with six arms."

"Oh no."

"Yeah."

"Wait. You don't exactly seem torn up about it."

"Well, my friends found out about it and decided to enact revenge on her."

"Revenge, huh?"

"Yeah. It seemed to involve a blow up doll and baked beans. I didn't ask for too many details after hearing that."

"Fair enough. Well, I should be heading off. I still have to fill out course transfer papers. I'm thinking about taking up the 'Never Seen Before but is Really the Long Lost Friend' role. There seems to be a lot of work in that area."

"Good luck. Oh, and here. You didn't get to eat anything, but everyone gets a fortune cookie."

"Hey, thanks! Hmm…"

"What does it say?"

"'Friends can come from unlikely places. Watch for them with open eyes.' Who thinks up this crap?"

"Who knows. Occasionally it helps."

Fin.


End file.
